fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikari Daiki
Hikari Daiki (ひかり大樹 Kousoku Taiju) is an Ice Magic and Diamond-Make Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of Team Star. He is famous for his usage of Diamond-Magic with Yuki Sapphire. Often he is a model for Sorcerer Magazine, because of his high and strong stature. Also he is famous for his chant and his Basketball talent. He is in a relationship with Yuki Sapphire. 'Appearance' Hikari has grown quite large and reaches a height of 1,92cm. His short blond hair, which is mostly messed, depends a bit in his face. His hair is parted on his left side. Hikari is very tall and muscular. His eyes are Ice-Blue and he has some strong facial features. The face of he is quite long, as well as his neck. Broad shoulders and a broad cross give him a dangerous occur. His legs are long and well trained. He is very athletic and his body is completely well trained. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left side of the hip. Basketball is his passionate hobby, and he won many times with his Basketball Team, "Ice Star". Through this and his more than good look, he model incidentally for the Sorcerer Magazine. He is often seen on the cover, so many girls are in love with him and want to enter into a relationship with him.He is really handsome, causing girls around him stare at him and say how "hot" he is. From Lucy Heartfilia and Lexi Silver he has already received a declaration of love. Like almost all the characters he wears not always the same clothes. He wears the blue and dark-blue Ice Star uniform with the number 5. His casual summer clothes consist of a loose tank top and cargo pants. In winter, he is often seen with a light woolen shirt, a blue hoodie and a black bodywarmer. He also usually wears a hat or a cap. Sometimes he wears as small accessory an silver earring or a silver ring. 'Personality' At first sight, people think of Hikari as agressive or scary due to his serious look but at heart he is a kind-hearted,generous and protective person towards those important to him. He is also shown to be really strong using Diamond- and Ice-Magic. He loved playing basketball and is very good at it too. He often fooled around with Yuki Sapphire. Hikari is very strong and shows this really gladly. However, his biggest weakness is that he frequently does not think and just act. He does not think about the consequences of his actions. So it also happened once before, that Yuki Sapphire was on a mission seriously injured, because of him. He was so incredibly angry with himself that he trained 3 days continuously. But Yuki Sapphire could endure it no longer, and went to him and told him that she is fine and he must himself not make any allegations. He has a big heart for animals. He loves them and he could never do anything to anybody of them. He also has a dog named Champ. Champ is a little husky puppy and is always found in the near from Hikari. Later, he learns to fight with Hikari against opponents. With his singing, he often expresses his feelings, because he can bad talk about his feelings. For Yuki Sapphire, he once wrote a love song called "Diamond Love". It's the only love song he ever wrote. 'History' Hikari has not exactly history, because he has lost his memory as a child and no one knows where he came from. The only thing he does know from his childhood is that when he was still little, he started playing basketball on the streets, before he was taught anything. He only knows his parents, because he had a piece of paper in his pocket when he woke up. Nobody else knows his parents. He assumes that his parents have died, because no one could find her. All this happened when he was 7 years old. It's as if he had begun with 7 years to exist. He was from then on a single fighter and lived alone. As a result, he found it very difficult to work in a team, when he came to Fairy Tail. At the same time, he joined with his Basketball Team "Ice Star". Previously he had a somewhat childlike look and you could see that he was a fighter. But now he has changed his look and he has become adult. In a small village, he met Yuki Sapphire. When he was once again turned into a fight, Yuki appeared suddenly to end the fight. She gave the two a hit on the head and said simply, that with such a noise not have her silence. Hikari course immediately wanted to fight with her, since she had gone just in between. But Yuki refused and invited him to a drink. She told him her story and he realized that she is a really strong character and self-conscious girl. He recognized this and was ready to tell her his story. After Yuki had heard his story, she decided to go with him in order to keep an eye on Hikari and make sure he doesn't get in to trouble. She was worried of what he might do without her nearby. The fact ,that she was accompanied him, Hikari's character changed. He was re-open and friendly, and he also refused to be drawn into fighting anymore. By a little adversity, they later confessed their reciprocal love. They were an unbeatable team. Later, they joined together in Fairy Tail, but they came in different teams. Now Hikari is in Team Star with Lexi Silver. 'Synopsis' 'Magic and Abilities' Diamond Magic (ダイヤモンドマジック, '' Daiyamondo Majikku ) the user can create Diamonds as well as manipulate already-existing diamonds and diamonds- structures. It takes much more ability to create the dimaonds outside the body than to manipulate what is already available. This magic has not been extensively researched, one knows very little about them. *'Diamond Armour''' (ダイヤモンドアーマー, '' Daiyamondo A^ma^ ) This technique allows Hikari to cover his skin with a thin sheet of diamond that improves his defence against physical attacks. This armour can also aid Hikari to perform stronger physical attacks. The diamond is transparent and can only be noticed by light reflecting off it. *'Diamond: Hexagonal Snowflake''' (ダイヤモンド：六角スノーフレーク, '' Daiyamondo: Rokkaku Suno^fure^ku ) Hikari creates several diamond snowflakes and launches them at the opponent. The snowflakes are six-sided with spikes at the sides of each blade. *'Diamond: Giant Hexagonal Snowflake''' (ダイヤモンド：ジャイアント六角スノーフレーク, '' Daiyamondo: Jaianto Rokkaku Suno^fure^ku ) Hikari creates a giant diamond snowflake and throws it at the enemy.Its very sharp. *'Diamond: Hexagonal Snowflakes: Wild Dance''' (ダイヤモンド：六角形の雪：乱舞, '' Daiyamondo : Rokkakkei No Yuki : Ranbu ) Hikari throws a vast amount of diamond snowflakes at her opponent. He can use a more advanced form of the attack where diamond particles surround him and condense into numerous nowflakes. *'Telescope Technique''' (望遠鏡のテクニック, '' Bouenkyou No Tekunikku ) A technique that uses a diamond ball to track a particular individual anywhere they are. There are a few restrictions about the person that is subjected to pursuit. If someone can be targeted for pursuit, they may be very far away, the diamond ball will be able to confirm their position. '''Diamond-Make' (ダイヤモンドアーマー, '' Daiyamondo a^ma^ ) A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create Diamond at his will and to shape it into objects. Diamond-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Hikari possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. *'Diamond-Make: Crimson Fruit''' (クリムゾンフルーツ, '' Kurimuzonfuru^tsu ) Hikari creates a dome of diamond to surround a target. It is highly durable from both external and internal attacks, and can be used to either protect or trap a target. *'Diamond-Make: Diamond Encampment Wall''' (ダイヤモンド野営掲示板, '' Daiyamondo Yaei Keijiban ) Hikari makes a diamond which then turns into an almost impenetrable diamond wall which also repairs itself when damaged. This diamond most likely has a similar endurance to the one created by the Diamond-Make: Jade Diamond Labyrinth Technique. *'Diamond-Make: Diamond Imprisonment Wave''' (ダイヤモンド懲役ウェーブ, '' Daiyamondo Choueki Ue^bu ) A larger scale version of Diamond-Make: Diamond Pentagonal Prison, Hikari can encase a swarm of opponents in diamond. Unlike other diamond prisons used by Hikari, where the diamond emerged from the ground, this diamond forms in the air. *'Diamond-Make: Diamond Lance''' (ダイヤモンドランス, '' Daiyamondoransu ) This technique allows Hikari to create a large and sharp spear-like diamond surrounding his forearm, which he can use to impale his target. *'Diamond-Make: Diamond Needles''' (ダイヤモンド針, '' Daiyamondo Hari ) Hikari creates long, sharp, and pointed bright blue and white diamonds that shoot at the target at extremely high speeds with pinpoint accuracy. *'Diamond-Make: Diamond Pentagonal Prison''' (ダイヤモンド五角形プリズン, '' Daiyamondo Gokakukei Purizun'') Hikari completely encased his opponents in diamond. When the diamond is shattered, the bodies of the victims disintegrate along with the diamond particles. *'Diamond-Make: Diamond Wheel' (ダイヤモンドホイール, '' Daiyamondohoi^ru ) Hikari creates a ring-shaped wheel made of diamond around him, allowing him to keep above water and reach a high speed. *'Diamond-Make: Growing Diamond Thorns''' (成長ダイヤモンドいばら, '' Seichou Daiyamondo Ibara ) Hikari creates growing thorn-like diamonds that he can manipulate to continuously grow towards her target's direction. *'Diamond-Make: Jade Diamond Blade''' (ジェイド、ダイヤモンドブレード, '' Jieido , Daiyamondobure^do ) With this technique, Hikari can quickly form a blade made of diamond on his arm, and use it in a manner reminiscent of a tantō. Blades can be formed on both arms if needed. *'Diamond-Make: Jade Diamond Labyrinth Technique''' (ジェイドダイヤモンドラビリンステクニック, '' Jieidodaiyamondorabirinsutekunikku ) First Hikari creates a large number of diamond flowers. Then he can grow these flowers into a gigantic labyrinth consisting of blue diamonds. Enemies trapped inside it will mostly be lost because of the fact that the blue diamonds reflect their personal image as well as generates mirror images of the routes, paths, and details within the labyrinth, confusing and intimidating them. Because of the diamond's stable molecular structure, a simple attack focused at one point is rendered useless, and its wide surface will disperse the force of wide range attacks, reducing their effectiveness. To overcome this technique, an attack that has impact force both wide and powerful is required to smash through it. *'Diamond-Make: Jade Diamond Mirror''' (ジェイドダイヤモンドミラー, '' Jieidodaiyamondomira^ ) Hikari creates a large mirror in the shape of a snowflake, which he can then use to perform the Jade Diamond Clone Technique. *'Diamond-Make: Jade Diamond Prison Technique''' (ジェイドダイヤモンド刑務所テクニック, '' Jieidodaiyamondo Keimusho Tekunikku ) This technique, which seems to be a minor version of the Diamond-Make: Diamond Pentagonal Prison, allows Hikari to completely encase a single target in diamond. If the diamond is shattered, the victim disintegrates along with the diamond particles. *'Diamond-Make: Jade Diamond Wall Eighth Formation''' (ジェイドダイヤモンドウォールエイス形成, '' Jieidodaiyamondouo^rueisu Keisei ) This technique allows Hikari to encase a large area in diamond, thus everything within it is going to diamond. *'Diamond-Make: Daggers Wild Dance''' (短剣乱舞, '' Tanken Ranbu ) Hikari surrounds himself in diamond particles, condensing them into numerous daggers which then rain onto the opponent. *'Diamond-Make: Tearing Diamond Falling Dragon''' (ダイヤモンド落ちるドラゴンを引き裂く, '' Daiyamondo Ochiru Doragon Wo Hikisaku ) The user makes a material in the area to diamond, and then turns it into a dragon. It can be used as a means to travel or to attack a target. Several dragons can also be made and manipulated at once. *'Diamond-Make: The Gods' Crossings Technique''' (神々のクロッシング•テクニック, '' Kamigami No Kurosshingu • Tekunikku ) Hikari places his hand on a surface, creating a long stream of sharp diamonds to bind and pierce a target. *'Diamond-Make: Black Dragon Blizzard''' (ブラックドラゴンブリザード, '' Burakkudoragonburiza^do ) His arm will thrust to send out a black ether-like dragon to strike his opponent. As it flies through the air it will begin to turn. When it hits the target it will use its motion to launch the opponent high into the air. *'Diamond-Make: Diamond Dome''' (アイスドーム, '' Aisudo^mu ) Hikari can quickly create an diamond dome around his allies and himself to act as a defence. It is strong enough to withstand the assault of many explosive tags at once, remaining almost undamaged. *'Diamond-Make: One Horned White Whale''' (一つ角の白鯨, Hitotsu Kaku No Hakugei '') This technique allows the user to create a humongous whale with a long narwhal horn out of diamond to attack their opponent. This technique is used more as a distraction technique, or to block an opponent's movements, because of its size. *'Diamond-Make: Swallow Diamond Storm''' (雪の嵐を飲み込む, '' Yuki No Arashi Wo Nomikomu ) This technique creates a cluster of diamond needles in the shape of miniature swallows, which the user then throws at the opponent. These needles can change direction in midair and will maim the opponent with their sharp wings. *'Diamond-Make: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger''' (ドラゴン猛虎を引き裂く, '' Doragon Mouko Wo Hikisaku ) This technique allows the user to manipulate diamond and form it into a giant tiger. *'Diamond-Make: Twin Dragon Blizzard''' (ツインドラゴンブリザード, '' Tsuindoragonburiza^do ) An advanced version of Diamond-Make: Black Dragon Blizzard in which Hikari releases two dragons of black diamond that merge into a massive tornado. 'Transformation' (変身魔法 ,Henshin Mahō): Hikari is very skilled in the use of Transformation Magic, which is considered one of his specialties. He has been shown capable of transforming separate parts of his body instead of it all, and he is able to perform Basic, Intermediate, and Advanced Level Transformations with ease. *'Wolf Claw''' (ウルフの爪 Urufu No Tsume): Wolf Claw is more powerful than a S-Class Mage. Hikari gets a new Outfit, that look like a Kimono. He also gets a wolf tail and his fingernails are longer. Add to that the wolf ears come on his head. *'Dark Angel' (ダーク•エンジェル Da^ku • Enjieru): Dark Angel is very powerful, but not as strong as a S-Class Mage. Hikari gets big black angel wings. The Transformation happens only once, because Hikari has no clothes in it and it is very unpleasant for him. Ice Magic is a Caster Type Magic that utilizes the element of ice. *'Certain-Kill Ice Spears' (特定の-キルアイススピアーズ, '' Tokutei No - Kiruaisusupia^zu ) The user unleashes giant spikes made of ice if they are endangered. *'Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals''' (悪魔のようなミラーリング氷結晶, '' Akuma Noyouna mira^ringu Hyouketsu Aki ) It is a technique wrapped up in many mysteries. It was said that no method in existence can defeat this technique. In an instant, multiple mirrors of ice are created around the enemy, reflecting nothing but Hikari. The opponent is trapped in a dome of twenty-one floating mirrors made out of ice. Twelve remain at ground level, eight float above the first twelve and angled toward the ground, and the final mirror is above the rest and facing the ground. Once Hikari has entered the mirrors, it's possible for him to move between the mirrors at the speed of light. It's near impossible to follow attacks sent out from this incredible movement. As every mirror shows his reflection, one could say it's impossible to see all of Hikari's attacks. Even if the opponent tries to attack the real body, Hikari will have already moved to another mirror. If the mirror Hikari is in is broken, he can leap out of one of the fragments and continue his attack or move to another mirror. The technique requires a large amount of magic to maintain, so Hikari's movement becomes progressively slower the longer he maintains the mirrors. Hikari can also form individual mirrors, not restricted to the twenty-one-mirror formation. He can create them high in the sky allowing him to take out airborne targets. The cold which emanates from the mirrors is also enough to cause snow to fall. Though they are made from ice, the mirrors are resistant to Fire Magic techniques. *'Ice Prison Technique''' (アイスプリズン•テクニック, '' Aisupurizun • Tekunikku ) This technique allows the user to infuse their magic with ice underground and bring it to the surface. The user can then trap their opponent within the ice by controlling its movements and completely surrounding them in the ice. It is strong enough to withstand basic Fire Magic techniques, because the ice has already been infused with the user's magic. This allows to double as a defensive technique, by the user encasing themselves in the ice. 'Unison Raid' (合体魔法 (ユニゾンレイド) , アイスメイク, ''Yunizon Reido) This spell which allows two Mages to unite similar Magical powers to attack with a stronger magical attack. Many priests have wasted their entire lives trying to achieve it, but without success. However, Yuki and Hikari succeeded on their first try. Immense Reflexes: Hikari has displayed extremely sharp reflexes and a high degree of speed and agility. Hikari can thus avoid his enemies quickly and attack them in melee. Through his quick movements of opponent gets mostly not what happens. They can not react in time. Immense Endurance: Hikari has a strong endurance. He can often strike at the enemy without showing fatigue.It's amazing how long he can hold out in the melee. Enhanced Strength: Hikari possesses a large amount of physical strength, being capable of pummeling and overwhelming someone as physically strong as Natsu, even without his diamonds. He was also able to easily block a kick from Erza Scarlet with a single hand. Immense Durability: Hikari demonstrated extreme durability, being sent crashing through a wall and landing without a flinch or a minor injury. He gets up again and again, no matter how hurt he is. Immense Magic Power: Hikari possesses an immense level of Magic Power, which, befitting his Magic and theme, manifests itself in the form of diamonds. This can appear from his body in various amounts, from simple little diamonds, when he wants to intimidate opponents or is annoyed,151 to a potent frozendiamond aura around him, which damages the surrounding area, when he's enraged. In the latter state, blue shine even starts to appear from his eyes and mouth. 'Equipment' Sword of Heroes (英雄の剣, Eiyuu No Tsurugi): Hikari becomes this Sword probably from his parents. It was found along with Hikari when he was 7 years old. In the sword are included the souls of many powerful warriors and fighters. The sword gets through this a very strong power and hikari used the sword when he is in emergency situations. If his magic runs out hikari goes over in the close combat. In this case, the sword is a great help. Basketball (バスケットボール, Basukettobo^ru): Hikari actually, always has a basketball there. And he knows how he has to deal with it. For him, it is not only important in basketball game, also when fighting it is a good weapon. He can combine his magic with the basketball or he uses it as a direct weapon. Champ (Dog) (チャンプ, Chanpu): Champ is the little husky from Hikari. When he was little, he was no great help, But when he was bigger, Hikari did tricks with him to help him now in the battles. Now Champ can support him. Champ also has a bit of magic in himself. Skateboard (スケートボード, Suke^tobo^do): As a means of transportation, Hikari uses a black skateboard, which he additionally carries with him at all times. On the skateboard's bottom half, right in the center of it, is his trademark. Baseball Bat: (野球用バット, Yakyuu You Batto): Hikari uses a regular baseball bat as a weapon. He is capable of using it while riding his skateboard without losing composure, even after a powerful swing. Hikari often uses his bat when bludgeoning the faces of his opponents. He does not seem to hold much admiration for his bat as he will dispose of it during a battle or chase; although, he does return to get it. Magic Headphones (マジックヘッドフォン, Majikkuheddofon): A magical item that stores music inside its Magic Database. 'Trivia' Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Browse Category:Fairy Tail Category:Mage